


Ink Me

by Hadican



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ink, Other, Romance, Writing on the skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadican/pseuds/Hadican
Summary: “Um…Asra?”“Hm?” the white-haired magician acknowledged as he made another stroke across their collarbone.“What does this have to do with my training exactly?” One Shot.





	Ink Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffiness with my apprentice M. M does stand for something, but they like to keep their actual name hush hush. Asra knows it though, because of course he does.

They tried to stay as still as possible, but that was proving quite the task. Asra made another mark across their trembling skin with black ink.

Scrunching up their nose they fought valiantly, but they were proving quite ticklish.

A small shrill noise worked its way out of their throat, and Asra chuckled.

It was embarrassing.

“Um…Asra?”

“Hm?” the white-haired magician acknowledged as he made another stroke across their collar bone.

“What does this have to do with my training exactly?” they questioned, every exposed part of their body was covered in intricate patterns that looked faintly like a language, yet if that was true M had no idea what any of it meant.

Thankfully the only exposed parts of their body currently were their arms, shoulders, and collarbone area.

Asra removed the ink covered brush from the skin of their collar bone, much to their relief.

“Oh, this doesn’t have anything to do with your training.”

Their cheeks grew warm along with the tips of their ears. Anger warred with embarrassment at being tricked into this whole mess. They had wasted almost a whole day with this!

Standing up abruptly they stalked away a few paces in attempt to collect themselves.

They could have gone to the market or gotten some customers so the two didn’t end up starving. Not that they had went without much these days.  
Turning on their heels they pointed to Asra in an accusatory fashion.

“Y-You!”

“Me what?” Asra asked pleasantly, looking far too innocent. _Don’t be tricked by his doe-eyed looks! That’s just what he’ll use to get off the hook!_

And it was _working_.

Grumbling they stalked further away.

“S-So we’ve w-wasted this whole day so you could…so you could write over the contours of my body?!”

“Hm, I don’t think it was a waste,” and somehow the sneaky magician had covered the space between them without the apprentice noticing.

He grabbed their hand, intertwining their fingers and drew them closer. Tilting his head down he blew on the still drying markings on their collar bone. The pleasant shivers it elicited had them squirming.

“Hm, it seems I missed one section,” he noted and swooped down to lick a bare spot at the column of their throat. He moved to press feather like kisses and murmured between each, “How careless of me…”

“Hn…” without thought they offered more of their throat to him and found themselves being leaned over one of the many counters in the shop.

_Ah, I’ve fallen into a trap. C’mon M! You can break his “spell” surely!_

The other part of their mind that enjoyed long walk in the forest enjoying one another’s company and lazy afternoons cuddling, just wanted to enjoy the ride. Did they mention they also had a soft spot for kisses on their neck…and shoulders, and a lot of places now that they thought about it…

Both sides of the argument promptly signed a treaty when his teeth sank into their neck. Their hands traveled up to his curled locks, fingers threading through to draw him closer still, urging him to do that again. He indulged them gladly and their legs soon wrapped around his waist.

He pressed between their legs and-

Without really meaning to their mind remembered something crucial.

Despite spending most of the day doing the silly inking session M had turned the lamp on to try and get customers to come in not too long ago during a break.

It was about that time that the reasonable part of their brain broke the treaty and stabbed the other in the back. If someone came in while the two of them were-

They would die right there on that counter top.

Pushing him up reluctantly the apprentice slipped off the counter and put some distance between them.

“Flirt!” they accused, and he raised his hands in surrender.

“I cannot deny your accusations,” he said pleasantly. The heady look on his face said that he would very much like to continue, and the section of their conscious that had been stabbed agreed wholeheartedly.

Walking past the other magician they made their way over to the lamp and extinguished it before locking the door.  
Whirling around they pointed at him. “Don’t think this means I’m letting you off the hook!”

He was right there once more. Did he have a teleportation spell that they knew nothing about or what?

“Mmhm,” he murmured, lips trailing over their ink covered shoulder this time. That simple gesture almost had M’s legs turning to jelly.

“I-I mean it!”

“Of course,” he said, kissing behind their ear. Turning around in his arms they brought their lips to his and Asra began to steer M toward the bed in the back of the shop.

They’d get him back for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm not the best at romance, but I hope you enjoyed it. Nothing explicit simply because I'm not the most comfortable with writing intimacy, so apologies if you were expecting it to get hot and heavy.


End file.
